My Sorry Life or is it?
by nathora
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, shy, quiet, calm, and most of all, alone. But going into the Hokage Academy, she meets Sasuke Uchiha, How will this effect her? Find out! A Sasuhina fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **This is my first real fanfiction story I've posted, this is akward but, please review, flames are welcomed. My friends have been asking me to start a sasuhina story, so here is is, if you no likey, then you should not read this, because its a Sasuhina fanfic. Enjoy!

______*.*_____________*.*____________*.*_____________*.*_____________*.*___________*.*___________*.*________*.*______

**My sorry life...or is it?**

(Hinata's pov)

I, Hinata hyuuga, 16 years old, sitting on my bed six o'clock in the morning, only two more hours

until the first day of school, I don't want to but I have to, my father, Haishi,

has sent me in to the Hokage Academy...yes, I should be happy because Naruto-Kun is there,

but to see him with Sakura was another, I remembered that I tryed to ask him out and tell him

my feelings but she came along and took him, I call myself a coward, yes, a girl who

stutters and mumbles, a coward.

I put on my clothes on, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and my usal alaskan jacket,

even though its nearly 80 degrees out. I've always like Naruto and I think I can never get over him

but, I'll try this year. My friends Shino- kun and Kiba-kun, are always there to help me.

Naruto-kun has Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Temari, and the others. The only one that has been

there with me for my whole life has been Neji-niisan, even though time has passed since he last beat the crap

out of me, but he begged forgiveness and I forgave him, I'm not one to hold grudges, but

to you, I probably sound like I'm being very cocky and feeling sorry for my pitiful self, but

I'm not, this year I'll change...thats a promise...well..kinda.

Hinata H.

August 15,

WISH ME LUCK!

(the same day)

(third person pov)

Hinata went to class by herself, Neji had his own class, he was a Junior while she was a

Sophmore in 10th grade. V102...she tried to look for it on her map, many other teen's were

rushing down the hallway to their class, finally she saw V-wing, the bell rang

'Oh-no! the..the tardy bell!' she thought to herself, 'and on the first day of school!'

"B-B-Bad influence!" She tired to run.

V-102, She open the door and everyone turned to look at her,

'Oh gosh! Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke have to be in here also!' she thought ot herself.

"May i help you?" asked an old woman with gray streaks,

"Uh-uh..um...i..think..i-i-i'm in th-this class." Hinata stutterd.

"Well...i guess your are...but comeing to class late is prohibited, remember that." she said.

"Y-yes sensei." Hinata said as she turned red and sat not to far from the board.

"Uh-uh-um-i-i-i t-t-t-t-think i-i'm in th-th-this c-class..." she

heard someone say behind her.

"Damn! What a weird girl, that Hinata Hyuuga! she s-s-s-studders a-a-a-lot" she heard

Sakura say,

"HA HA yeah, you sound just like her sa-chan!" Ino laughed

"Yup, that little mouse can't talk her way outta a fight i doubt, heard she turned into a

tramp who can't get a date." Sakura said again,

"Hinata's a Tramp?! WOW! I Never Knew She'd Be Like That!" Naruto yelled.

The class snickered, while spilling the gossip, Hinata felt she had to say something but

she couldn't because she felt that it would just stop in her throat and she'd make a fool

out of herselt. But for one thing, she felt bad, to be dissed on her first day of school, all through

the day she incountered gossip and glares, snikers and bumps that turned into pushes that were

on purpose. She never felt so bad in her life, yet she didn't want neji to know, for one

thing, she now knew that Sakura was really popular, hinata also wondered if Sakura still likes

Sasuke, Sasuke...yes, he changed alot alot, very good looking, very. Yet Hinata never

really paid attention to him, she was sure that Sakura and Ino had a death grip on him.

Not that she wanted him.

______________________________________________________ :.*.:________________________________________________________

**A/N- **Thanks for reading my first fanfic ever, please review and comment, until next time, laterz! :)


	2. Revenge Chapter 2

**A/N**-Thank you for your awsome reviews! Makes me Happy! I'm also making another story, About Demon Dairy, haven't read it in a long time, it an Erutise/Eclipse story, because I only found two of 'em in fanfiction, SO check it out also. ANYWAYZ, I've listened to your requests so...here it is! If you don't like sakura bashing, then don't read please, flames are welcomed. **Warning: sakura bashing.**

________.:._________________.:.__________________.:._________________.:._________________.:._________________.:._________

**My Sorry life...or is it? -Chapter Two**

(Third persons pov)

The bell rang, time to go home,

Hinata sighed,

'What a day', She said to herself, people were mean to her, Sakura and Ino that is.

Neji was waiting for her by the lockers,

"Haha! Ooooh! So scary, her GAY cousin's waiting for her!" whispered Ino to Sakura, as they giggled behind Hinata, she was seething inside,

'Grrr!' Hinata thought to herself, 'Neji-niisan's not gay! Those-'

"Hey n-neji-niisan!" Hinata waved, sticking her arm out, like she was going to wave,

"**WHAM!"**, Sakura bumped into Hinata's arm, she fell to the ground, holding her nose.

"O-OH! oh! I-I didn't know you were behind me", Hinata said in a sweet voice, filled with vinum, knowing exactly what she did, and what perpose it was used for.

'WHY Y-YOU LITTLE!-", Sakura held her nose,

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!!" Sakura screamed.

"O-oh! Really! Y-you should've watched w-were going, next t-time be careful." Hinata added.

"Why you!" Ino defined sakura, ready to say something rude.

"She SAID She didn't KNOW SAKURA was BEHIND HER." TenTen appeared behind Ino,

"Well she!" Ino protested,

"You ganna do something 'bout it?" asked tenten, ready for a brawl, tenten, neji-niisan's long time friend, a weapons mistress, she made the school record of bringing weapons to school, one time, she went through the schools metal detector, it took an hour to get ahold of her weapons.

"u-u-um, n-n-no, w-w-we'll b-b-be careful n-next time." Ino backed away from tenten,

"look who's studdering now", neji smiled at hinata, as Ino dragged Sakura out the side doors.

"Next time Hinata-sama, don't get yourself into trouble, and, make sure not to grab Sasuke Uchiha's attention, Sakura's long time crush. She loves him long time." Neji added, making Tenten and Hinata laugh.

They walked to neji's new Dodge Ram 08 Challenger, red and black, a forgein car to Japan, They reved off. Not knowing that a cretain someone had overhead the.

"Hmm..." The person said to it's self, "Maybe, just maybe she'll be my way out."

_______________________________________________________:.*.:____________________________________________________

Hinata **A/N**- Welp, I'm beginning to think its kinda cheesy, and its really short, sorry, but... there's a cliff-hanger! If you like it and want me to continue, , PLEASE REVIEW! Review make me happy! Thanks, until next time laterz! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Well, first of all, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Your to kind :), I'll continue from now on, six review, seven, eight, or even nine is awesome, thanks peeps, well, i'm really bored so...another two weeks off starting...now, yay! But I'm bored, and I will be bored, so I'll make story's, any requests, concerns, comments, complaints, objections, offenses, sarcasm, pen-points, solutions, options, recommendations, blah...anything, let me know in the reviews, I read the review almost everyday...almost, ehehe, sorry for taking so long on getting the story updated, sorry to all my reader out there, well, heres the story, chap 3, please Review, reading reviews will make me happy, because I'll be bored, with nothing to so, I'll read them ALL...and Flames are welcomed. Enjoy! :p /this time it'll be long.

**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**--**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**---**x**---**X**--

**-my sorry life or is it- chap 3-**

Hinata and Neji got home after school, her father sat in his office, waiting for her to come home. As they both passed his office, he called out to Hinata,

"Hinata, come here!" He called,

She opened his door, He had his reading glasses on and documents covered his desk, he motioned her to sit in the leather seat in front of his desk, she did as she was motioned to do.

"How's school?" he asked, "G-good father." "How are you getting along with the others over there?" He asked again, u-um, w-w-well, th-they are...um" she hesitated to say it.

"Go on" He said, though skimming through his documents, searching for something.

"u-uh...um, well, they didn't take any l-liking to me, so..." she trailed off,

"oh?" he said, "y-yes", "well, you will get use to it, like Hanabi did today." He said, no looking at her.

"Ye-yeah." she said,

"Well, I requested something for you, you seem to be bored lately and have time on your hands, other than sparring and school work, so I suggested an instrument for you, its by your bed." He said, as he motioned her to go.

She went up the stairs and to her room, opened her red oak bedroom door, the room was big enough for four people to live in, everything in her room was new, As expected for a Hyuuga heiress.

Sure enough, there by her bed leaning against the wall, a shiny black guitar, a weird v-shaped thing, with the amps, case, plug-ins and strap for her new...instrument

She held it in her hands, awkwardly, she know knew she needed an instructor to work this thing.

Later that night, Sasuke had gone out for a walk, thinking of the Hyuuga heiress, as he had watched the scene unfold in front of him, he knew that she was not as weak as he thought.

That girl, he only met her when the was around three years old, at her birthday party, his mother, father and Itachi had been invited. The family of the Hyuuga's looked weird to him, silent and had an air about them that was...strong. Almost like the Uchiha Clan, they did not show their weakness and feeling, like a bond, but...enough of that. The Heiress went against all the rules of clan rules, the emotions, the weakness and other stuff, but...she defended herself, along with the Neji Hyuuga, his enemy.

He sighed, walking back to his compound,

'_wonder whats in store for me tomorrow?_' he asked himself silently.

A rustle sound was near him. He turned on his rashingan,

"SASUKE-KUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!" a bunch of fan girls came bursting out,

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" he yelled as he ran to his front door,

"Damn these stupid fan-girl club things!" He yelled and locked his front door.

-Next Day-

Hinata had an unexpected surprise, a black...motorcycle waited for her in the front yard by the gate,

"u-um...w-what is-is...is that doing here?" she asked one of the servants,

"oh, Master Hiashi requested that from now on, you are to ride that to school." He smiled, a very good-looking servant, that she blushed.

_'wait...don't tell me my father is.......GAY!......Master Hiashi?!........ok, wow, erm.......' _she thought to herself, but what was unknown to her was that servants regarded the owner's masters, yet she had not figured that out.

Neji had left her, as school was...what...seven miles away? She was NOT going to walk, after a few tries of trying to get use to it, it reminded her of a bike, thankfully the weird yet handsome servant helped her figure it out, she revved off.

-At school-

Neji, Tenten and Temari with the others sat on the benched outside eating, for breakfast,

"Neji...whats that sound?" asked Tenten,

"what sound?" he asked, from the far distance, the sound of a motorcycle was heard, no one drove a motorcycle in this school.

Hinata was enjoying this ride, really was, the helmet that covered her head, the speed that she could go, the feel of the air surrounding her, she carried the guitar on her back, although she did not know why she took it in the first place.

She near the school, she saw neji, tenten and temari, she felt anger toward Neji, because that morning, he slammed the door in her face and drove off, giving her an evil glare, god knows why.

The on lookers hear the noise, as a person in a black jacket and helmet whizzed past cars at high speed, the motorcycle was a black Yamaha, and it appeared that the person was carrying something on his/her back. The person v-roomed into the schools parking lot, and slid into an empty lot. She lowered the lever as he/she got off. She got her back-pack out of the compartment, putting it on her back and slowly took of her helmet, Hinata's hair was static from the thing, she put he helmet into the compartment and closed it, walking off toward the school.

'_ahhh, now that was fun, now I don't have to ride in a car from now on...i ought to thank father for it_'

she told herself, unaware of the attention she drew to herself, and neji calling her name.

**A/N- **Thanks for reading, It sounds a little cheesy, I know, but I'll try my best in the next chapter, and...PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy, I read your reviews, until next time, laterz:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Well, first of all, I'm Nathora's friend, Sorry but Nathora is not here to update quickly because she's got sick and was really busy with tests, so she asked me to help her out because she was worried about the story not being updated for her readers, she'll be back soon, well any ways, here it is. And please review for her. Thanks.

**x**------------**x**------------**x**------------**x**------------**x**-----------**x**------------**x**---------**x----------x----------x--------x**

**-my sorry life or is it- chap 4-**

Hinata sat in her seat, watching her teacher,

Kakashi Sensi mumble on and on about how how ancient history was changed by a tsunami, which made no sense at all,

but she listened like a good little girl because they were going to be quizzed on it anyway.

After class, she walked to her locker, putting her books into it,

and closing it, she saw Naruto leaning against Sakura's locker,

talking to her about who-knows-what even though she was not paying any attention to him,

yet mooning over the dude named Sasuke-Uchiha,

the dude that has girls and woman throwing themselves at his feet, not like she really gave a damn about that thankfully.

But she wondered how it would feel to just be with him,

how did naruto-kun put up with the dudes attitude?

'Damn, that would be hard' she looked into space, zoned out.

She finally came to her senses when naruto and another guy brushed past her.

She scanned the area, coming in eye contact with the one and only Uchiha.

'Oh shhiiiitttt! Oh noooo!' she began to panic,

as he started to walk towards her, she stuck her head into her locker, as if looking for something.

"That was a nice entrance you had this morning, eh hyuuga?" he said in his husky voice.

"um...y-yeah, I-I guess." She said,

"Should do it more often, nei?" He said,

"u-um, y-yeah." she said,

The bell rang,

'saved by the bell!' she said in her mind.

"Ack! G-got t-to g-g-go to class, b-bye!" she ran off into the crowd.

After school, she got on her bike and revved off again,

not caring what people thought or said,

She got home and heard...

"AAAGGHH!!! YOU CUT MY HAIR YOU LITTLE!!!" Neji yelled,

Hanabi came running out from the hallway screaming bloody murder, followed by a very teary eyed yet red face Neji, steam coming outta his ears.

His hair was cut shoulder length, making him look for feminine than usual, which made her start laughing.

"GET OVER HERE YOU BRAT! YOU-YOU CUT MY HAIR!!! MY-MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!" He ran past her into the living room and out the back door into the woods.

Hanabi was laughing and crying at the same time yelling that her sides hurt.

"What a...weird day...almost." She said to herself as she opened the fridge for yogurt.

____________________________________*_______________________________________

**A/N- **Well, thanks for reading, its not as entertaining as Nathora's and its short but, hope you liked it, please review, thanks!


End file.
